Kiss Tag
by Ritsuka1993
Summary: Tadase walked into the gym hall but something caught him by suprise


**A young blond haired male known as Tadase Hatori was sitting down at the table in the Royal garden, in front of the male was a pile of papers that he had to fill out by the end of morning interval. Perched beside the young male was a young girl with long blonde hair watched Tadase closely with a glum look on her face. With a small smile sitting on his lips Tadase turned his head round to face the young blonde before he spoke in polite voice**

" **Are you managing?" He said as he pressed the top of his pen against his rose red lips thinking of what to write before he put pen to paper an began to write down some notes.**

**It took Rima several minutes before she decided to respond to Tadase's kind question as she was to busy concentrating on her paperwork.**

"**Yes of Course I am managing" She replied to him before pushing her chair out from underneath her and standing up; scooping up her paperwork and holding them to her chest.**

"**I'm going now" She said in an arrogant voice before leaving the royal garden leaving Tadase sitting alone.**

**Tadase blinked few times at the girl actions as he was now sat with his head resting on the palm of his hand. He was thinking about his next lesson which was P.E. Tadase wasn't at all happy about attending this lesson today before he was feeling a bit lazy, but he knew he had to do it anyway.**

**Once the bell had gone off he immediately picked up his paperwork and began to head in the direction of the school. When he got to the entrance he pushed open the door and cruised into the school and down the corridors. He would sigh heavily as he saw the furnished white door of the changing room, he reached out and placed his hand on the handle before pressing down and opening the door and walking into the changing rooms. He was now walking over to one of the benches where he sat down and began to undress so he could put on his P.E kit, the young male couldn't believe that the changing rooms were deserted so quickly as his class mates must have gotten changed quickly and went to class. Tadase folded up his blazer neatly followed by his blue chequered shorts before he placed them down on he bench beside his bag; one on top of the other as he pulled on his P.E shirt and shorts.**

**After he got changed he toddled into the gym where his classmates were chasing after each other. As soon as he got properly into the hall he was taken by surprise as he felt a pair of lips press against his, the young male squeaked loudly as he was shocked because the lips didn't belong to a female they belonged to a male. Opening one of his eyes to get a glimpse of was kissing him; it turned out that the male was Kukai. Immediately Tadase jumped back and fingered his lips.**

"**Souma-Kun? What as that for?" He questioned Kukai in a shaky voice before he lowered his head to the floor blushing heavily.**

"**Relax, Tadase we are playing kiss tag, stupid huh?" replied Kukai as he placed both hands on his hips and bowed his head down to Tadase's height. Tadase nodded his head still a little shocked from the kiss.**

"**Why are we playing this anyway?" He asked Kukai as he took a step back from him because he was standing rather close to him.**

"**Well you see Sensei was in a rather random mood today, still doesn't give him an excuse to make us play this stupid game" said kukai as he shook his head and sighed before he pressed his lips against Tadase's again and chuckled as he began to run**

"**Now you are it Tadase" he yelled back to Tadase he was standing there ever more shocked than he was before.**

**Coming back to reality Tadase shook his head as he couldn't believe what was happening . He took a small step back before he began to sprint slowly behind Kukai .**

"**This is impossible" he mumbled to himself as Kukai was running far too fast for him. A small chuckle escaped Kukai's lips as he began to jog slowly so Tadase could catch up with him. Immediately when the older male began to slow down Tadase ran faster and pounced at the red haired male, wrapping his arms around his frame tightly before leaning up and pressing his lips against his. Kukai smirked softly and kissed the male back; placing his hands on the younger ones small hips and pulling him in closer to him.**

**A few minutes they kissed until Tadase felt himself being dragged into the changing rooms. He squeaked loudly as he felt himself being pushed down on the bench and now a body was now lying on top of him.**

"**K-Kukai?" Tadase pleaded as he felt the other males soft lips coming down on to meet his. He gasped loudly when he felt Kukai's tongue being forced into his mouth. The red haired male began to explore the younger blond males mouth, enjoying making him moan as he rubbed his tongue against the roof of the males mouth. Tadase gripped onto the back of his shirt as he was enjoying this moment although it was making him feel rather nervous. He moaned loudly move away from his lips. As Kukai's lips connected with his neck Tadase gasped when his teeth dug into the nape of his neck. Kukai chuckled before he began to nibble hard at Tadase's neck leaving a dark love bite behind. After the mark was given Tadase yelped as he placed his hand on the side of his own neck and rubbed it softly.**

"**Ngh…someone is coming…" he said breathlessly. Immediately Kukai got off the Tadase and watched the door as the other classmates made their way back into the changing room to change back into their school uniform. The elementary kids stared at Tadase's neck, noticing the dark mark that kukai had given him.**

"**Tadase-Kun? Did Kukai give that mark to you?" A young brown haired male asked. Tadase sat up and ran a hand through his hair **

"**yes he did….I had something on my neck so Souma-Kun tried to removed it…er…with his lips.." He tried his hardest to make up an excuse so Kukai wouldn't get into trouble as there could've been someone round about that would probably taddle-tale on the two of them.**

**The young male who asked Tadase the question and blinked a few times because he was a little confused but ended up laughing before patting Tadase on the shoulder and walking over to his bench where the rest of his clothes was and began to get changed again. **

**Tadase sighed with relief, but something was getting to him. His chest was feeling rather tight and his heart was beating so fast. **

"**What is this feeling" He asked himself before he turned his head round to take a glimpse at Kukai.." **

"**Am I falling in love with him.." he bit his lip and sighed, could it be that Tadase was beginning to have strong feelings for Kukai…He didn't know what it was all he knew that this feeling was beginning to worry him…" **


End file.
